


where are Ü now that i need you

by swaggymailk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Melissa McCall, F/M, Jackson Whittemore is a Hale, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek, Protective Peter, Puppy Liam, Sassy Peter, Scott McCall is a Bad Alpha, Scott is a Bad Friend, Shy Liam, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaggymailk/pseuds/swaggymailk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is fed up, Fed up with Scott and his pack, Fed up with Deaton's calculating looks and fed up with the supernatural creatures that always want to tear Beacon Hills apart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles sat at his desk staring blankly at the computer screen. He had been doing it for a while now. After he had embarrassed himself in front of Theo and Scott. Scott had tried to play the guilt card but it didn't work, he didn't trust Theo. He didn't feel bad for following the guy and he also didn't feel bad for accusing him of forging his parents signature. Theo was bad news and he knew it. But Scott , poor trustworthy Scott, trusted Theo and was sure he wasn't up to something. If Scott trusted Theo then he wouldn't trust Scott. His mind immediately went back to when he wrote his signature on the library shelf. 

_(Flashback)_

_Stiles walked into the library with Scott beside him and Kira on his left arm. He tried not to grimace when he saw the couple kiss. He tried not to let his feelings for Kira get in the way of his friendship with Scott. But it was hard sometimes. The girl was just so annoying; they both were. But Stiles didn't say anything and kept quiet; just like he did with Allison. He saw Lydia and Malia and rolled his eyes. The two girls didn't really get along. Lydia tried to be as nice as she could but Malia was too  feral; too wild. She relied purely on instinct and often thought about herself._

__

_"Hurry up you three were next," Lydia said as she gave Stiles a look. Not just any look but the look like she wanted to be as far away from Malia as possible. He knew Lydia only put up with her because she was supernatural and under both Scott and Stiles's line of protection._

__

_"Sorry Kira and Scott were in the middle of something when I found them," Stiles said with a roll of his eyes. Malia looked at him funny and raised her eyebrows._

__

_"Dude, sorry I haven't seen my girlfriend since she went to New York can you blame me," Scott asked playfully looking at Kira with a goofy smile. Malia smiled and Lydia rolled her eyes and motioned Kira to walk to the bookshelf._

__

_Everyone had written their initials when Scott wrote Allison's name and said that she would have even with them too. Stiles immediately went up to the bookshelf and wrote down the initials of everyone they had lost._

__

_J.W.   E.R.   V.B.   A.E.   I.L._

__

_"Because they would have been with us too," Stiles said looking at the dumbfounded look on Scott's face._

_(End Of Flashback)_

 

How Scott wrote Allison's initials and not anyone else's. Even from the grave Allison still managed to have Scott wrapped around her finger. It pissed Stiles off then and still now. Scott was still hanging on to Allison like his life depended on it. Who knows why he was with Kira, poor girl, she really did like Scott and he was probably using her to get over Allison.

 

Thunder and lightning erupted outside the house. It was only ten o'clock and he felt as exhausted as he looked. His dad had been called back into work around 7 and probably wouldn't get back in until late. So that left Stiles all alone at his house with nothing to do except stare at black walls and listen to the storm outside.

 

Stiles was brought out of his catatonic gaze fifteen minutes later when he heard furious knocking on his door. Stiles let out a groan and made his way down the stairs. The knocking continued and the thunderstorm outside got louder and louder.

 

"I'm coming okay, calm down," Stiles said. When he opened the door his mouth immediately fell open. In front of him was a soaking Liam. The boy was shivering and bloody.

 

"S-Stiles," Liam said before he ran into Stiles' arms. Liam buried his face in Stiles' shirt and let out a sob. Stiles, who was still in shock, pulled Liam inside and pulled him into his room.

 

Stiles sat in his room with a sobbing Liam in his arms. Not only was the boy bleeding but his clothes were torn and he wasn’t wearing any shoes. Stiles had a feeling Scott had something to do with this. Judging by the claw marks Malia had something to do with this as well. Stiles held his emotions in knowing that Liam could smell them. He was so sick of Scott and his pack. This was the last straw. He had lost everyone he had felt were his pups. Liam was his last one and he would kill anyone who hurt his pup.

 

“It’s okay Pup you’re safe now,” Stiles said and Liam whimpered nuzzled into his neck. What Stiles didn’t know was that there were three eyes watching him and Liam with anger in their eyes.

______________

Liam stopped sobbing around 11:30 and sat in Stiles's lap nuzzling him; not that he minded. Stiles lifted the boy off of him and sat him on the bed. Liam's lip was busted as well and definitely bleeding all over his shirt. There was a sudden pain in Stiles’ chest. Liam didn’t deserve this. He was too pure. Too innocent to be involved in all of this supernatural crap.

 

"Liam tell me what happened, who hurt you," Stiles asked. Liam whimpered and shook his head. Liam looked at Stiles with red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

 

"I-It w-was dark and-d t-t-they were running after me," Liam said with a haunted expression on his face. His brain immediately began to show him vivid images of Scott and Malia. He shuddered and then let out a whimper.   

 

"Your hurt and I should probably take you to see Deaton," Stiles said. Liam looked at Stiles thoughtfully.

 

"No," Liam said. He didn't want to go to Deaton right now. There was a chance Scott might be working and he really didn't want to see his alpha after what had happened. He didn't want the veterinarian to look at him with pitiful eyes. 

 

"Liam you're bleeding out and your wounds might bleed out overnight," Stiles said softly. Liam's shoulders sagged and Stiles went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. By the time Sties walked into the room Liam was standing in the center half naked.

 

“Just couldn’t wait could ya,” Stiles said which caused Liam to blush. Stiles chuckled and proceeded to drag him to the shower.

 

“I know how to bathe myself,into” Liam said cheekily. Stiles rolled his eyes and stood there with his arms crossed. Liam stared at Stiles and then disappeared behind the shower curtain with a huff. For the first time since he had gotten bitten, Liam felt safe. 

___________________________

Stiles and Liam walked into the veterinarian's office quietly. Stiles and Liam side by side. Stiles said his arms crossed and Liam was holding on to his right arm dependently. Stiles knew there was a chance that Scott could be here and he was honestly dreading the confrontation. Scott had been his best friend since they were children and now he was nothing but an arrogant, werewolf, true alpha that thought he made the rules. 

Liam tensed up when Alan Deaton opened the door. He rushed to the back without saying anything. Liam knew his heart was beating out of its chest. Stiles grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his side. Liam let out what sounded like a purr and rubbed his face on Stiles' arm. Stiles felt the need to coo at the boy hanging on his arm but thought against it. 

 

"It's about time you two showed up," Deaton said as he turned on the light. On the table laid Brett Talbot. He was breathing steadily; his chest moving up and down but Stiles could tell that boy was barely hanging on. Stiles looked at Deaton with wide eyes and his head tilted to his left, hoping that Brett's situation had nothing to due with Scott. 

“What happened to him,” Liam asked slightly concerned. His blue eyes widening and his nose twitching at the smell of the boy laying on the table. He smelled like he always did but with a hint of something else. Something stronger filled his nose and Liam couldn't deny that whatever it was, he definitely wanted to smell it all the time. 

“I thought he was with Satomi’s pack, what is he doing here,” Stiles asked as he crossed his arms. Since Satomi’s pack was killed off she had left Brett here to Derek and Since Derek wasn’t an Alpha anymore; Brett was an omega. He was just a lonely pup who needed to be taken care of. 

“It seems that Scott has let becoming a true alpha go to his head,” Deaton said disapprovingly. He once had hope that Scott would be a great alpha; like the Hales had once been. But Scott was not a Hale. He didn't know the power of being an Alpha.

 

“Oh really I would have never guessed,” Stiles said sarcastically. Deaton ignored him and pulled out a box of mountain ash.

 

“What happened to Brett? What’s in the box” Liam asked. Stiles could have laughed at him. He was truly adorable. So naive and so innocent.

“He was attacked by Scott,” Deaton said looking at the two. Liam was in Stiles’ arms whimpering, his head buried in his neck.

“The mountain ash is for you Stiles, I think it would be safer for you to put this around your house” Deaton suggested. Stiles sat Liam on the table next to Brett and nodded to Deaton. Liam grabbed Stiles’ desperately, whining and whimpering. 

 **  
** “I’m not going anywhere pup, it's okay”


	2. Chapter 2

"Scott can't get us right," Liam asked sitting at the kitchen table watching Stiles make them something to eat. Liam nodded as Stiles placed bowls of spaghetti and salad on the table.

 

"Brett will probably be asleep until tomorrow morning" Stiles said gesturing him to sit down at the table. 

 

"But what if Scott finds a way in" Liam asked. Stiles placed his silverware down and sighed.

 

"Liam it's okay no one can enter, mountain ash prevents the supernatural from coming in as well as coming out," Stiles said which seemed to make Liam let it go.

"Stiles," Liam said with wide eyes.

"Hm," Stiles said.

 

"Is Brett going to be okay?" Liam asked shyly. Stiles looked at him wait his eyebrow raised. Liam's ears, cheeks, and neck flushed a beautiful red color. Stiles gave him a little smile and shook his head. 

 

"From what Deaton said he should be fine, just a few broken bones and he should be fine," Stiles said reassuringly. Stiles knew Liam had known Brett before he transferred to Beacon hills. But Liam never said anything about them having any sort of relationship other than rivals. But Stiles being who he was knew that there was something deeper than just the pair arguing at each other's throats. 

 

Before Liam gave a reply to Stiles, Liam started growling, eyes flashed and teeth bared looking at the door. Stiles looked at the boy and then at the door. He got up and cautiously. He opened the door and stopped in shock.

 

"Cora, Isaac, Jackson" what are you doing here,saw,exasperated, " Stiles asked. Cora smirked and rolled her eyes. Her dark hair fell past her shoulders and she wore denim shorts with a dark blue baseball shirt. She hadn't changed one bit. Next to her was Isaac who's smile so wide it could blind anyone who looked at it. His blue eyes shined like they never had before and he looked better than he did when he had last seen him. Isaac wore clothes that looked like they were from somewhere expensive. Next to him was Jackson who was smirking and stood strangely close to Isaac. Jackson looked how he had always looked, well put together and looked better than most people in a room.

"You gonna let us in," Cora said. Stiles glanced behind him at Liam and crossed his arms. 

 

"How did you get past the mountain ash," Stiles asked almost completely dumbfounded. Deaton had obviously lied about anyone being able to pass through it and it was clearly obvious that he and the pups were unsafe.

"Stiles who are they," Liam asked eyes glowing claws out. Liam definitely had a temper on him and he definitely didn't want complete strangers hanging around his Stiles. 

"Derek's betas," a raspy voice behind them said. Heads turned and walking down the steps was Brett. He walked down the stairs with a bored expression on his face. He was shirtless and you could still see faint claw marks on his chest. His pants hung low on his hips; which caused Liam to shift back and bite his lip. Brett must have noticed his staring because the blonde smirked and sat down next to him at the table. Cora rolled her eyes and growled at him. Brett wasn't phased by Cora's growls and continued to smirk at Liam.  

“When did Derek became the alpha and seriously how did u pass the line of mountain ash,” Stiles asked. Liam fought down the blush that he could feel rising in his cheeks. Brett's pants hung low; so low that his v-line was showing. Liam couldn't shake the urge to get down on his knees in front of him. The boy blushed again and growled at himself. 

"When did you take Scott's betas from him," Isaac asked gesturing to Brett and Liam. The last time he had been in Beacon Hills, Scott had been the leader and Stiles had been right at his side. He had heard about what had happened while he was gone and he hadn't liked it one bit. 

 

"I'm not his beta," Brett said fiercely. Liam, on the other hand, whined and lowered his head. As far as he knew he was still Scott's beta; not that he wanted to be. He would much rather stay with Stiles.

"Oh right you're a part of Satomi's pack," Cora said. Brett shook his head and crossed his arms. The girl gave him a grave look but then looked back at Stiles. 

"It doesn't matter who's beta he is; he's here now," Stiles said with a stern voice. From what Stiles new it obviously worked because ,both, Issac and Liam lowered their heads in submission. 

"It does matter to Derek and you know how he can be sometimes," Isaac said. Stiles rolled his eyes again. What would Derek want with two betas that didn't belong to him? Did he know about what Scott had done to the pups; to them. 

"Derek ain't here is he" ,Brett said with a little smirk. He didn't exactly like not having a pack but being an omega made him feel empowered. Knowing that he had survived all this time without an alpha made him want to puff up his chest with pride. 

 

Beside him, Liam couldn't help but think about the consequences of his actions. He was scared; so scared. When he had first been turned they had told him never to cross his Alpha, and now he was doing it. But Scott had hurt him. He had betrayed his trust.

"It doesn't matter he wants to meet with you, Stiles," Cora said.

"What does the sour wolf want with me," Stiles asked. He had last seen Derek when he left with Braeden in search of the desert wolf. He had left and didn't feel the need to return until now. 

"Follow us and see," Jackson said.

"Alright," Stiles said. He grabbed his keys and looked at both Liam and Brett giving them both a soft smile. 

"We will be fine," Brett said reassuringly while placing his hand on Liam's shoulder. Stiles smiled and nodded. Liam looked at Stiles with the biggest puppy dog eyes, pleading him not to go. 

"I'll be back, don't mess up the house and be nice to each other" Stiles said. Liam whimpered and nodded. Stiles ruffled his hair and walked out of the house.

____________

The ride to wherever they were taking Stiles didn't take very long. After some winding roads and a couple of turns, they had finally pulled up to the old hale house. Not like it had been, it was renovated and any trace of the fire that had once killed innocent people was gone. Restored to its previous glory was the Hale house. It was all white with a wrap around porch kind of like a southern home. Stiles looked at Isaac who just nodded and gave a short smile. 

 

"Since when was the Hale house rebuilt" Stiles asked walking up to the newly renovated house. 

 

He couldn't really say it was as beautiful as before because he had never seen it in its former glory.

 

"Shut up and get out of the car" Cora replied sliding out of the passenger's seat.

 

Stiles huffed and there on the front steps were none other than Derek and Peter. Peter hale stood against the side pillar of the porch and Derek stood in a green shirt looking as annoyed as anyone would if they had to deal with Beacon Hills. 

"So sour wolf when you rebuild this place, I have to say it is very nice,” Stiles said gazing up at the house.

 

“It’s not like it was before the fire but it will do,” Peter said while crossing his arms. Stiles raised his eyebrows at the elder Hale. Last time he had seen Peter was when Scott took him to Eichen house.

 

“So when did Peter get out of Eichen house,” Stiles asked while looking around. Jackson and Isaac were standing close together while Cora stood a few feet away from them with a scowl on her face.

 

“When did you start smelling like Scott’s sorry excuse of a beta,” Peter said which caused everyone to freeze. Stiles stared at Peter with a fierce look in his eyes.

 

“Since he stayed over my house last night,” Stiles said back at Peter. Peter gave a little smile,Stiles was definitely his favorite human.

 

"Why did he stay over your house," Derek asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

"When did you become Alpha, when did Peter get out of Eichen house, when did Isaac and Jackson come back," Stiles asked while walking past Derek into the house.

 

Inside the new Hale house, Stiles was stunned into shock. It was as beautiful as the outside, which caused Stiles to smile.

 

"Do you like it?" Derek asked.

 

Stiles smile and looked at him, "I do, it's very cozy."

 

"So tell me the reason why you smell like two teenage werewolves, the others left with Peter to go on a run" Derek asked with serious eyes. Stiles avoided his eye contact and sat down on the couch with a sigh.

 

"Because of Scott," Stiles said.

 

"What did Scott do," Derek asked sitting next to Stiles.

 

"What didn't he do, he won't listen to me," Stiles said and Derek just nodded.

 

"Okay there is this new guy in town his name is Theo turns out he used to live here and we used to know him, I've got a really bad feeling about him the man, a really bad feeling," Stiles said completely exasperatedly.

 

"What happened to Liam," Derek said. Stiles braced himself and shook his head.

 

"I don't know exactly he won't tell me, he's so afraid, what ever Scott did mess him up," Stiles said.

 

"Messed up how, Stiles," Derek asked.

 

"Messed up like he won't even go home because he's afraid and he wants his family to be safe and he's worried Scott did something to him," Stiles said.

 

"What about Brett," Derek asked.

 

"We went to Deaton but he didn't really tell us anything so he's staying at my house as well," Stiles said.

 

"What are you going to do," Derek asked.

 

"What can I do, I'm no wolf" Stiles said hopefully. Which was true, he was just a human running with Wolves.

 

_______________

Stiles got home around nine in the evening and there was no sign of his father's car. Having talked to Derek about Scott sorta helped but he was still lost. Stuck with two betas who are trying to deal with their post-traumatic stress wasn't going to be easy; hell he still had nightmares about the nogitsune.

 

"pups I'm home," Stiles said placing his keys on the table and taking off his shoes. He didn't get a response but he saw the leftover pizza and assumed they had ordered it. He wasn't really hungry anymore and he was awfully tired.

 

The walk to his room was short but when he got there he saw Liam and Brett. They were both asleep and tucked under the covers. Stiles had to admit it was an adorable sight. Liam was cuddled against Stiles’ pillow with Brett against his back. They both look younger in their sleep and content. Stiles didn’t care enough to take a shower so he just threw on pajama pants and a old t-shirt.

 

“Good night pups” Stiles said laying next to Liam. Liam just sighed in his sleep and moved closer to Stiles until his face was on his neck and arms around his middle.

 

“night mom” He heard as his eye fluttered shut as he was welcomed into the arms of Morpheus.


	3. Chapter 3

“Stiles what the hell” Stiles heard someone; who was probably his father yell. All the lights were on so he could not wait for his sight to adjust.

 

Rubbing his eyes Stiles sat up and met eyes with his father. The sheriff looked less than pleased that his son was in bed with two teenage boys. In less than a second Liam was in front of Stiles growling at his father. The fifteen-year-old was fully shifted growling furiously at his father.

 

"Stiles what the hell is going on here" His father yelled out. The sheriff really didn't know what to think about seeing two other boys in his son's bed. 

 

Grabbing onto Liam's waist, Stiles pulled Liam into his lap. The boys' growls begun to calm down but there was still lots of rumblings. Liam's nose was pressed in Stiles' neck; letting his scent calm the boy down. 

"It's okay pup, it's just my dad I'm safe, we're all safe,awoke," Stiles said rubbing Liam's back. Brett who had awoken by Liam, sat rubbing his unfocused eyes and leaning against Stiles' shoulder.

"I expect you three downstairs in five minutes," Sheriff said and walked downstairs. Stiles sighed as he felt Liam's grip on his tightened.

 

"I-I-I'm sorry mama I didn't mean to, I promise" Liam spluttered out in one short breath. Liam didn't want Stiles to kick him out. He didn't want to go home because he knew either Scott or his parents would be waiting for him.

 

"It's okay Liam it's not your fault, it's okay," Stiles said soothingly ignoring the term of endearment  that Liam used. Liam whimpered nuzzled Stiles' side and pulled away, looking like a kicked puppy. Stiles held back a coo and ruffled his hair.

 

"Shall we go downstairs now pups?" Stiles said getting up from the bed and walking out the door. Liam grabbed Brett's arm who was laying face down on the bed and pulled them both down the stairs.

\-------------

The sheriff sat at the kitchen table nursing his coffee cup when Stiles, Liam, and Brett came downstairs. Sheriff watched as the young teenagers glanced at his son; who nodded and gestured for them to sit down at the table. Stiles, however, grabbed bowls and placed them in front of the boys. Sheriff watched as Stiles got something for the boys to eat.

 

"So you mind telling me why there are two teenage werewolves in your bed," Sheriff asked sipping his morning coffee. Stiles and Liam exchanged glances.

 

"Well dad it's complicated and I don't think you are ready to get into werewolf politics," Stiles said hoping his father would drop the subject.

 

"I may not be but they are both minors and I'd hate for their parents to file a missing person's report," Sheriff said scrunching his face up at his son.

 

"My parents are dead sheriff" Brett spoke up. It was probably the first time he said anything since being here honestly. Sheriff gaped at the blonde boy and sighed.

 

"Well, Liam I know your stepfather is a doctor's surely he and your mother have been looking for you," Sheriff said which caused Liam to whimper. Raising an eyebrow, Sheriff got up and grabbed his key off of the mantle.

 

"Pracuję późna (I'm working late tonight)" Sheriff said before walking out of the door. Stiles watched as his father left and then turned to his pups.

 

“Sorry momma,” Liam said before he got up from his seat and walked up the stairs. Stiles shook his head and sighed.

 

“I’ve been meaning to ask you, how did your parents die,” Stiles asked carefully, not wanting to upset the beta. Brett looked at him for a moment and then looked away.

 

“I didn’t know you could speak another language,” Brett said ignoring the question. Stiles let out a little laugh and shook his head. Brett sure did know how to change the question stubbly.

 

"We don't exactly talk when we see each other, more like try to find out who's trying to kill people in beacon hills," Stiles said.

 

"How many," Brett asked curiously.

 

"Polish was my first language, English was my second, and German is my third,Dziadek (grandfather) taught me," Stiles said.

 

His mother had taught him polish first. She used to say that it was the language of our kin. He learned English from his father and after that was German. His mother told him stories that his Dziadek (grandfather) and Babcia (grandmother) used to tell her when she was a child. When she died both he and his father stop using it. The only time they did speak the language was when they were alone in the house.

 

"Enough of me, tell me what happened," Stiles asked sharply.

 

"My parents died in a fire set by hunters, no one knows who did it," Brett said with slumped shoulders.

 

"Okay then, it's almost 8 go get ready for school," Stiles said while Brett nodded and walked up the stairs. Stiles sat back in his chair. This would definitely be a challenge for him 

_______________ 

The ride to Devenford Prep wasn’t long. It was just outside of town and with the preserve being the only thing that separated it from everything else. Brett sat in the front seat and Liam sat in the back. The blue eyed beta pouted when Brett shoved him in the back. Devenford looked how it always did. There were students out front in their uniforms talking, teachers walking into the school with coffee in their hands and briefcases clutched between their arms. Stiles pulled up in front of the school and stopped the car.

 

“Okay here we are Devenford prep,” Stiles said looking at Brett who was looking at him with his backpack strapped on his right shoulder. His uniform was crisp and unwrinkled, slightly tight but suitable.

 

“This place hasn’t changed at all,” Liam said under his breath. Stiles had almost forgotten that he used to go here. He still would have if it wasn’t for his I.E.D.

 

“They replaced Margret and Lorie,” Brett said while looking at Liam.

 

Brett remembered when Liam was at Devenford. He was short, had floppy hair, and had eyes so innocent and bluer than anything Brett had ever seen before. Liam was adorable then and adorable now. Liam was the pup and Brett knew that Stiles would protect him from anything and everything.

 

“L-Lorie was the lunch lady right, she gave me free cookies,” Liam said with a little.

 

“Have a nice day, don’t get into any trouble cause I can't guarantee I can get you out of it?” Stiles said as Brett opened the car door halfway and stopped. He smiled and shook his head.

 

“I have lacrosse later so I’ll be late, bye mom, bye pup,” Brett said kissing Stiles’ cheek and ruffling Liam’s hair. They didn’t say anything just watched as the boy walked into the school. Stiles looked at Liam who was blushing and shook his head. There was definitely something going on between those two.

 

“Can I sit in the front?” Liam asked

 

“Sure pup, hurry we’re gonna be late,” Stiles said. Liam smiled and pushed his way up to the front.

**_________**

 

Stiles pulled up to the school with dread. Today he would see Scott, Theo, and Malia. Kira wasn't all that much of a problem but he was still wary of her because she carried a sword. He looked at Liam who had a fist balled up so tight his knuckles were white.

 

"Liam, look at me," Stiles said facing the boy.

 

Liam looked up at Stiles with tears in his eyes. Stiles began to caress his cheek with his thumb, which causes Liam to whimper and nuzzle into his hand.

 

"Everything will be fine, I won't let anything happen to you," Stiles said. Liam nodded and kissed his hand. Stiles just hopes he would be able to keep his word.

 

Liam and Stiles began to walk into the school when Liam turned around and grabbed Stiles' forearm. The blue eyed boy let out a growl and dug his nails into Stiles' skin. Stiles helped and turned around to see a shiny red Porsche. Students, as well as some teachers, had stopped what they were doing to see who was in the cherry red sports car.

 

The doors opened and out stepped Jackson fucking Whittemore and Isaac Lahey. Like usual, Jackson was dressed to the 9's. Behind them, Cora Hale stepped out the car and rolled her eyes at the two boys.

 

"What are they doing here mama," Liam asked curiously.

 

"I don't know but I will find out, in the meantime you are going to class,” Stiles said sternly.

 

“But mom-” Liam said.

 

“Hey Liam, dude where have you been”

 

Both Liam and Stiles turned around and saw Mason standing right in front of them. The dark skinned boy was standing right in front of them wearing a bright smile. Stiles looked at Liam who was looking at him with wide blue eyes.

 

“Hey Mason,” Liam said.

 

“Hey dude where have you been, your parents called my parents called mine and I had to lie and say you were with one of your buddies’s from the lacrosse team,” Mason said with his arms crossed. Liam looked at Stiles who shook his head.

 

“I’ll see you after school Liam,” Stiles said and Liam pouted and nodded. Stiles watched the boys walk away.

 

“Stilinski”

 

Stiles turned away only to be pulled into a hug. Naturally, Stiles wrapped his arms around the warm body. He heard a whimper and instantly knew who is was. This was Isaac Lahey. The boy who had been anything but rude to him in the past but now seemed to miss him. Isaac nuzzled further into his neck.

 

“Alright, that’s enough people are starting to stare” Stiles heard Cora say.

 

Stiles adjusted the strap of his bag and stared at the three werewolves. Cora was looking smug, Isaac was beside Cora with a smile so wide he could blind someone, and Jackson was beside him looking pissed as he usually did.

 

“You all are here, did Alpha Hale give you an ultimatum; no doggy treats if you don’t get your education,” Stiles said with a smirk.

 

Jackson rolled his eyes and said,” No he said we had to go and bother his favorite chew toy and his dumbass of a best friend who seems to be out of his godly good graces” Jackson said with a smirk.

 

Stiles’s mouth dropped but no words came out. His cheeks immediately began to heat up. Even though he knew he was not Derek’s chew toy the thought made him thin about of he was; which wasn’t such a bad thought. He shook his head and rolled his eyes.

 

“I am no ones chew toy even if I was, what makes you and your alpha think i would be willing to kneel at his feet,” Stiles said with a smirk. Isaac blushed and shook his head.

  
“Are you idiots done flirting, school’s about to start”


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles internally groaned when he left the three betas in the front office. He slowly walked through the halls hoping he wouldn't see any of his 'friends'. Last night and all of this morning he had pictured what would happen when he first saw Scott. would they fight? Would they argue? He didn't know. But what he did know was that he was in a world of trouble when he felt his face pressed against a locker.   

 

He groaned and said, "Dude, what the hell". He was jerked forward and then back against the locker when he came face to face with Malia. The girl's eyes were blue and her canines were out.

"Why do you smell like that" Malia asked snarling at him. She was so used to him smelling like Adderall and the pack all the time. Now she was smelling unknown werewolves and she didn't like it one bit.

"Smell like what" Stiles asked innocently trying to keep his heart rate down.

 

"Other werewolves, who have you been hanging around, " She said very aggressively.

 

Just as Stiles was about to reply to her the school bell was rung and students began to rush to their class. Stiles pushed her off of him and before she could grab him he was rushing down the hall.

________________

Stiles let out a breath as he sat in his seat. This definitely would eventful since all of his friends shared the same class as him. AP Chemistry was taught by the bane of his existence, Mr. Harris. Since the whole virgin sacrifice thing, he seems to be even more of an asshole than he was. He calmly looked to his right and saw Lydia. The beautiful strawberry blonde he had been in love with since he was in third grade. She was staring at him with raised eyebrows; she was sitting next to Kira who was sitting across from Scott, who was sitting next to Theo. Either way, he was all alone at an empty lab table because everyone else had partners.

 

About halfway through the warm up question, Mr. Harris had them work on the classroom door opened.

 

"Mr. Harris, you have some old students that have come back to our school, Mr. Whittemore and Mr. Lahey will be joining your class. I hope you can let them feel welcome"

 

The everyone gawked at Jackson and Isaac as they sat beside and in front of Stiles. Stiles didn't know whether to smirk or laugh at the two werewolves. This was definitely planned and they knew exactly what they were doing. This was better than them walking in the cafeteria at lunch; like Erica did that one time.

Jackson sat in front of Stiles and Isaac sat to his right. The blue-eyed boy looked at Stiles quietly moved his chair closer to him, gently rubbing the side of his face against his shoulder and then looked across the room at Scott. His eyes glowed yellow and then back to normal.

"szczenię, it's good to have you back,began, " Stiles said trying to take the distraction that was Scott McCall away from Isaac. It seemed to work because Isaac blushed and looked at Jackson who raised his eyebrow. Looking at Jackson to Isaac, Stiles furrowed his eyebrows.

Whatever was happening to Brett and Liam was also happening to Jackson and Isaac as well. The constant blushing and raising the eyebrows were proof in itself that begun to get closer to each other.

"Mr. Stilinski; since you seemed to be in your own little world again, can you tell me what is the name of the gas that that is used for artificial ripening of green fruit", Mr. Harris said which gotten laughter from pretty much the entire class.

Beside him; Isaac let out a little growl and balled up his fists. Stiles placed his hand on his leg and gave a light squeeze, "Well Mr. Harris since you still seem to be an asshole even after someone tried and failed at taking your life, sadly, the answer is ethylene" Stiles replied which cause even more laughter from the class.

"Detention, Mr. Stilinski," Mr. Harris said hard faced and glaring at him. He gave Stiles one last look and gave the class pages to look over.

 

"O, how I've missed your annoying sarcasm Stilinski," Jackson said. Stiles just smiled and shook his head. This would definitely be an interesting week.  

___________

 

Liam was not having a good day at all. Not only did he have to deal with Scott, he also had to deal with Mason. His best friend who obviously wasn’t buying his excuse on why he hadn’t talked to his parents about where he was. Not matter how much he tried to shrug Mason off the boy wouldn’t relent. To make matters worse there were three new werewolves and he was still on edge because of Scott.

 

“Dude seriously where the hell were you,” Mason asked again for the fourth time trying to get Liam to confess.

 

“I told you I was over a friends house,” Liam said.

 

Liam looked at Mason who was still looking at him. He wasn’t exactly lying because Stiles was technically his friend He had even saved his life a couple of times; so yeah they were definitely friends. If you called him being a little overprotective of him and often feeling like Stiles could make him feel at home when he was with the older boy. Liam couldn’t deny that Stiles was like his mother. He loved his mother, yes, but with Stiles it was different. It was like Stiles was soothing his primal instincts.

 

“You know I'm starting to feel left out,” Mason said as he and Liam walked into the gym locker room.

 

Liam felt his nose twitch at the familiar smell. Old and sweaty gym socks; it was not pleasant at all. When Liam got to his locker he stopped when his nose twitched. Over the smell of sweaty gym socks and the nasty locker was a scent so familiar, Liam almost let out the grumble in his chest. When he opened his locker his stopped and gaped at the sweatshirt that was hung on a hook.

 

Liam lifted the sweatshirt off of the hanger and lifted it up to his nose. He inhaled the scent deeply and just like he thought a grumble rumbled within his chest. He felt his cheeks flush as he let the scent of Brett wrap around him. He was pulled out of his by the clearing of someone’s throat.

 

“So you were with Brett,” Mason asked with crossed arms and raised eyebrows. Liam blushed and shoved the sweatshirt back where it was.

 

“W-well,” Liam said.

 

“You dropped this” Mason said handing Liam a ripped piece of paper and walked off, not saying a word to Liam.

 

_Have a good day pup_

Liam threw his head back against the locker. He knew this would definitely be a long day.

_____________________

Back at the Hale house, Peter Hale sat in the loveseat closest to the stairs. He had been staring at the same sheet of paper for the last half an hour; he didn't even notice Derek walk in the house with a hand full of groceries.

 

"What's that," Derek asked as he kicked the front door shut and then walked into the kitchen.

 

Grabbing the sheet of paper and the same orange folder that went with it, Peter walked into the kitchen. His mind running a mile a minute. He placed the folder in front of Derek with teary eyes. With raised eyebrows.

 

**_Jackson Theodore Hale_ **

_June 15, 1995_

_Parent(s): Peter Elias Hale [carrier] and Nicholas Sebastian Hale (née Avery) [sire]_

 

"Peter," Derek said softly and wrapped his arms around his uncle.

 

Since Derek became Alpha and broke him out of Eichen house and gotten his sanity back he and his uncle had become very close. Peter started sobbing in his Alpha's arms.

 

"It'll be alright Peter"

_________________

Derek gazed at his uncle who had indeed gotten very drunk and felt the need to pass out on the living room floor. The alpha felt bad for his uncle, and that was nothing new. Peter had lost everything, his pack, his mate, and even his child and now he was asleep with the birth certificate of his son clutched to his chest.

 

Well- he had not actually lost his child to the fire. Jackson Hale was currently Jackson Whittemore, his current beta, and his cousin. The reason why Jackson smelt so familiar was because he was actually family. Jackson was his cousin but who was Malia Tate and why did someone think she was a Hale.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles huffed as he was finally released from Mr. Harris's detention. He had suddenly wished he was killed by the Darach. He was forced to write lines about how he would not make a fool of himself and disrespect the teacher. Not only was lacrosse practice over but he was supposed to pick Brett up from school.   

Stiles all but ran down the hall as he was trying to rush down the hall. He was exhausted when he got to his car; only to see the people he was dreading the most. Theo had Liam by the neck against the car, Kira had her sword pointed at both Cora and Isaac; who were on the ground breathing heavily, Malia had Brett's arm pinned behind him and hand in his hair, and Lastly, Scott had his claws in Jackson who was letting out sounds that sounding like whimpers.

 

"Scott what the hell are you doing" Stiles said angrily walking up to his car.

 

Stiles blood began to boil when he saw the look on Scott's face. His former best friend looked at Stiles and then Jackson.

 

"What am I doing, what the hell are they doing here" Scott said raising his voice.

"What their doing here is that they came home and went to school only to be harassed by you and your dumbass pact" Stiles said angrily. Stiles was slowly losing his patience.

 

"They are in my territory"

 

"This is hale territory" Cora spoke up with a little smirk.

"Derek is a beta; cousin" Malia said while looking at Cora. Cora rolled her eyes.

 

"We share no blood" Cora spat at Malia who gripped Brett's scalp harder causing the boy to whimper.

 

"I'm Peter Hale's daughter"

 

"Like I said you bitch, we share no blood" Cora said swiftly moving out of Kira's sight and kicking her to the ground.

  

Stiles watched as Scott threw Jackson into Cora and turn to him. This was not his best friend anymore; this was someone new entirely. Stiles had been so distracted with watching the other he didn't see Scott quietly walk up behind him.

"I am the alpha" Scott roared as he dug his claws into Stiles' neck.

 

Stiles jerked back and began to joke on his own spit. All he felt was pain. Pain for his pups and the pain from a teenager that he had once called brother.

 

"What the hell is going on here" A voice said from behind them. Which was indeed Mr.Harris much to everyone's displeasure.

 

In a hurry Kira put her sword away and the werewolves shifted back to their humane state. Stiles felt his knees go weak, he felt something dripping from his neck. He couldn't breathe and his vision was going blurry.

"I suggest all of you go home," Harris said with a long draw of his words.

Stiles was glad he had a red flannel on because if he didn't it was be obvious that he was bleeding from his neck.

"Sorry sir we were just playing around" Theo spoke up using his apparent charm like he always did.

"Let the playing not continue Mr.Raeken," Harris said before walking back into the building.

Stiles slowly walked away from Scott. He only stopped when he bumped into his jeep. Derek would definitely have a field day when he heard about this.

"This isn't over" Scott growled. His red eyes glowing as he and his pack. Began to walk away into the woods.

 

No one said anything until they were sure the McCall pack was out of hearing range. Stiles leaned against his jeep; his eyes were watery and his neck burned.

"Mama are you okay," Brett said rushing to Stiles and resting his head in the crook of his neck.

 

Stiles barely stifled out a little laugh before he started coughing up blood. His throat burned bad and the coughing up blood made everything seem worse.

 

Hands latched on to him before he fell to the ground. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't hear the people who were calling out his name before everything went black.

_____________________

They were at the loft. Stiles lay on the bed breathing steadily. Isaac trying to get in touch with Deaton who wasn't answering. Jackson had just got off the phone with Lydia who had said she was bringing someone named Parrish. Brett was sitting behind Liam nuzzling his neck as he held Stiles's hand.

"We have to call Derek" Cora announced.

 

Liam jerked around and growled at the girl. He didn't want his mama around any alpha; wether it was one he or his mother had known for a long time. He clutched his mama's hand tighter and looked at the girl with disgust.

 

"No," Liam said.

 

"We have to" Cora stated.

 

"No" Liam repeated.

 

"Liam, I think we should-" Brett started to say but Liam let go of Stiles' hand and pushed him into the ground.

 

"I said no" He shouted.

 

"If we don't he will die," Jackson said plainly.

 

Liam looked at each of them and let go of Brett. He felt his eyes water as he walked back to Stiles' body and clutched his hand. He didn't want his mama to get hurt again. First it was Scott and who knows what will happen with Derek.

"o-okay," Liam said giving up the argument. If Stiles didn't get better he didn't know what he would do.

__________

Derek sat with Peter going through old Hale files. Peter had woken up not too long ago and was finally getting around looking into Jackson's file. He had already known everything in it. Like how Jackson was adopted and how he had issues with voicing his own emotions.

 

He glanced at Peter, his uncle looked worn out and tired. He didn't know what would happen if Jackson found out that Peter was is parent. It was hard enough trying figure out who thought Malia was a hale; when it was certainly clear she was not.

 

"You know staring at me isn't going to help us figure out who is doing this" Peter said inspecting the papers that were in his hands.

 

"Do you think that uncle Nicholas could be-"

 

"No, he's dead"

 

"Peter" 

 

"He's dead" Peter yelled at Derek letting his emotions take control. Derek's eyes turned red as he looked at his uncle.

 

"It's not possible for him to be alive all these years; he's dead Derek," Peter said falling back against the couch.

 

Derek opened his mouth about to say something but was cut off by the ringing of his phone. He looked at his phone and read the name across the screen. _Isaac._

 

"Isaac"

 

"Dad," Isaac said in a hushed tone. One that he only used when talking about his birth father.

 

"What's wrong, pup" Derek asked and that got Peter's attention. The elder Hale looked at Derek with concerned eyes.

 

"Dad, it's Stiles," Isaac said.

 

That was all it took for Derek to hang up the phone and shove everything onto the table. Peter gaze at him in curiosity.

 

"What happened this time," Peter asked.

 

"Something happened  to Stiles," Derek said knowing Peter would immediately be willing to help.

 

"Like what; did he finally figure out he was your mate and go into shock, no, better yet cardiac arrest," Peter said. Derek looked at him and growled.

 

"Let's go"

 

"Yes alpha,Porsche,Porshce" Peter said meekly bowing  his head and following Derek out to the car.

 

_________________

 

Pulling up to the loft you could practically smell the angst and desperation before even walking into the building. This must have been serious because there was no way Stiles would let his pack, plus Brett and Liam. There was a Porsche, a blue jeep, a police car, and a silver Lexus were there. He hoped that the deputy car wasn't Sheriff's because it would very hard to explain why Peter was walking around free and not in Eichen house.

 

When they opened the door to the loft everything was in chaos. Liam was snarling at Deaton standing over Stiles' body, Lydia and Parrish were glaring at Jackson who had Isaac in his lap, and Cora was standing there with an expression that made even Derek cringe. Derek growled and all the chaos seemed to stop. Isaac had tears in his eyes and Jackson was trying to soothe him, Lydia and Parrish both had their eyes on Peter; who was staring at Jackson, and Deaton looked at Derek with a pleasing look on his face.

 

"What happened," Derek asked looking from Isaac to Brett.

 

"Scott," Isaac said sniffling burying his head in Jackson's neck.

 

"It seems that Mr.Dunbar won't let anyone come near him," Deaton said.

 

"Am I the only one wondering why Peter Hale is here and not in Eichen house" Parrish said blocking Peter's view of Lydia.

 

"Aww look hells beast protecting the angel of death," Peter said returning his gaze to Jackson.

 

Parrish just gazed at Peter with a clenched jaw. Derek's uncle definitely knew what supernatural creature he was. The real question is how long has he known.

 

Derek walked slowly up to Liam. The boys growling had definitely gotten fiercer. He was fully shifted growling at Derek. He knew the boy still perceived him as a beta; which wasn't accurate. Derek shifted; eyes glowing red and teeth bared. Liam whimpered and bared his neck in submission. Derek sat at the end of the bed and opened his arms. The blue eyed boy scrambled into the alpha's arms.

  
Derek nuzzled his nose into the pups hair and in return Liam nuzzled his neck. This wasn't just Derek giving the boy comfort this was an Alpha claiming a beta. Liam was one of his Beta now and soon Bret would be also. Liam nipped at Derek's neck and the alpha lifted him and carried him away from his mama's body. He gave a nod to Deaton and he preceded towards Stiles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes a bad choice

They had waited and waited for updates from Deaton but he didn't give any. Liam became more and more aggressive towards everyone except for Derek. The alpha had made sure to have his arm wrapped around Liam's waist and had the boy pressed against his side. 

Deaton had told everyone to leave except for him and he knew Liam wasn't going to leave. Luckily Brett had volunteered to go down to the police station and tell the sheriff what was happening to his son. But both Derek and Deaton knew that when Brett told the man about his son he would be on his way; storming in guns blazing demanding to see his son.

 

Liam snuggled closer to Derek and a rumble erupted in his chest. He hadn't felt like this in a very very long time; since before the fire. His heart swelled as the teenage boy began to fall into a deep sleep.

 

Since Peter had left with Cora it had been quiet between the two. Liam only rubbed against Derek's neck and letting out whimpering noises. Derek was glad that Liam was fairly young because if he had been older it would definitely be harder to take him in. He remembered when Boyd and Erica left and Isaac had surprisingly stayed by his side. How the curly haired boy came crawling into his bed whining and whimpering like a puppy who had been kicked. As scared as Derek was for Boyd and Erica he had never told Isaac to go back into his room. He had always preferred the boy to be closest to him; even though Jackson was his first beta Isaac always came in as a close second.

Derek gazed at the boy in his arms. He wasn't going to deny that Liam reminds him a lot of both himself and Stiles. Brown hair that wasn't dark enough to look like Stiles' but just the right shade to see the resemblance between the two. His temper courtesy of his I.E.D. that could, in fact, rival his own. His eyes that were so blue that they reminded him of his late father's.

"Stiles," Liam said finally waking up to feel Derek's warm body so close to his. 

"will be alright, go back to sleep pup", Derek said soothing Liam back into his sleep.

__________________

When Stiles came to it was dark. The only light was coming from the half crescent moon. He had a sore neck and has an ache in his back. The last thing he remembers was passing out in the parking lot at school. He must have been asleep for long and he suddenly swore when he realized that his father would be home in less than an hour.

He didn't feel any different; not that he had secretly hoped Scott's claws went deep enough to turn him into a werewolf. He of all people knew that claws can't turn you into a lycan.

He walked down the spiral staircase in what he knew now was the same maroon shirt he wore under his flannels and dark grey sweatpants. He quietly made it around the corner,not knowing who was here, to see his pup curled up in Derek's body. Liam was clutching the alphas shirt in his hands while nuzzling his neck at the same time. Derek arms were wrapped around the beta protectively while his nose was buried in his hair.

 

He smiled and approached the bed where the two werewolves lay. Sitting quietly and watching as Liam fidgets in his sleep. Slowly Stiles smoothed down Liam's hair and in return Liam nuzzled back into his hand.

 

"You're awake," Derek's voice said to him. Deep and raspy like he had actually been sleeping. By the redness of his eyes, he had been.

 

Stiles stared at the man who was curled around his pup. He guessed this meant that Liam wasn't his anymore; he was Derek's. He looked away from Derek and back at Liam. His beautiful pup. He didn't know how long Liam had been asleep but it was probably for a long time because he didn't wake up when he came downstairs.

"I should go," Stiles said abruptly moved away from both Derek and Liam. Immediately Liam let out a whimper when Derek got up off the bed and made his way toward Stiles.

Stiles had his back turned when he felt Derek pressed up against him. The alpha had one hand on his hip and his face buried in his neck. Stiles didn’t move; how could he. He and Derek weren't exactly friends. Associates,yes, but not friends.

 

"stay"

One little word has his heart beating a mile a minute. His mind was telling him to stay but he knew he couldn't. Liam didn't need him anymore because he had Derek. An alpha who would protect him from anyone and anything.

"I can't," Stiles said shoving Derek away. He knew Liam could feel the tension in the room. Stiles hated to put his pup through that but he had no choice.

"Stiles"

 

"Don't, it's alright, you all don't need me anymore, you've got each other; take care of my pups Derek, especially Liam?" Stiles said walking to the door of the loft. He turned around one last time.

Derek was standing there with an emotion Stiles had never seen on his face. He looked stoic but his eyes were pleading for Stiles not to leave him. Liam was whining trying to find the warmth that he had just been curled up in. It was so heartbreaking.

 

"Żegnaj, moja psinka (farwell, my pup)," Stiles said with tears in his eyes. The opening and the shutting of the loft door made Derek cringe. His mate had basically rejected him and his pups.

It was quiet when Stiles got home. There was no one running down the stairs to greet him; only the empty shell of a house that had been fuel to much happiness. Stiles walked up to his room. It was very much how he had left it; covers halfway off the bed and pillows against the headboard.

He sat on his bed and breathed in the scent on one of his pillows. He smelled Liam's shampoo and Brett's cologne. He had not birthed the two werewolves but they were his and he would protect his own. Finally realizing he was crying, Stiles curled into a ball and cried himself asleep.

\-------------

Lydia Martin was not stupid. She was not one of the girls are her school who cut themselves or starved to feel pretty. She had the highest gpa and she had enough credits to graduate last year. She was a banshee who had been dealing with the supernatural pretty much her whole life whether she knew it or not. She didn't know how or why Derek had let Peter out of eichen house, she didn't know what was going on with Liam and why he called Stiles his mother, or why Jackson let Isaac sit on his lap, and she definitely didn't know what was going on between stiles and Scott. But she would definitely find out.

 

___________

 

Back at the new Hale house; Jackson sat on the couch with Isaac on his lap. The curly blonde hadn't stopped crying since the duo had left the loft. Jackson knew that Stiles wasn't going to die but Isaac was acting like he was. Right now he wanted to roll his eyes at Isaac but he couldn't do it. He knew that Isaac was more fragile and needed comfort to be able to cope with what was going on.

 

Jackson had come to feel very protective towards Isaac. He didn't know why but he felt the need to always be touching him in some way; even it's just shoulder while standing next to him. He knew he should probably ask Derek but then he would have to tell him what had happened to them when Isaac came to him in England.

 

"what are you think about" Jackson was snapped out of his thoughts. Jackson shook his head and pulled Isaac close to him.

 

"England," Jackson said turning his gaze to Isaac who blushed.Jackson smiled and buried his face into the boy's neck.

 

_______________

 

_Isaac didn’t know how long he had been running but he was out of breath and his feet were screaming at him. Isaac looked at him and saw nothing but woods. He hadn’t glanced behind him since he had first started running. He had left France with nothing more than his phone and the clothes on his back. It was abrupt but he couldn’t get a hold of Chris Argent and he was definitely not about to call Derek all the way to France just to handle his problems._

 

_“Where did the little shit go,” a heavy voice said._

 

_Isaac could hear him load up his gun taking off the safety. He could smell the wolfsbane in the air. It's strong horrid scent carried in the wind towards him. Holding his breath and closing his eyes. Isaac tried to stay calm but the forest he was in had too many smells._

 

_“I don’t know sir, he was too fast,” a cowering voice said._

 

_“Get your shit together and find him”_

 

_“But sir” The voice cowered._

 

_Isaac closed his eyes once and opened them again. This was his chance to escape. He heard them shuffle close to him. Isaac’s eyes flashed blue and he moved from behind the tree he was against and ran._

 

_“Shit, did you hear that,” The voice said._

 

_Isaac rna farther and farther away from them hearing them run after him. It was no use though, the faster he ran the farther away the footsteps and voices were. He didn’t know how long he’d been running only that by the time he stopped he was surely out of breath and  in front of a cottage._

 

_Before Isaac got to comprehend and catch his breath, he was thrown into a tree. He growled and looked around for the person who had thrown him; But he didn’t see anyone._

 

_“What are you doing here,” a familiar voice said. Just as he was about to speak Isaac smelt a familiar scent._

 

_“J-Jackson” Isaac whispered. Jackson still smelt like the pack. His familiar smell sent a wave of calmness over Isaac._

 

_“Lahey, what are you doing here” Jackson asked coming into Isaac line of view. He walked up to Isaac and pulled him into the little cottage they were in front of._

 

_Turning on the lights in the cottage Isaac was finally able to look at Jackson.He had looked the same as when Isaac had last seen him but totally different at the same time. His hair was still in a quiff but darker.  Isaac leered at Jackson; gazing at the stubble of facial hair on his jaw. His eyes were still cold and sharp as they had been when he was in Beacon Hills. Isaac just sat back and tried to calm down his heartbeat._

 

_“What are you doing here,” Isaac asked. Looking around the tiny home. It was practically empty; barely any furniture or anything._

 

_“I should be asking you the same thing, Lahey” Jackson husky voice spoke to him. Which caused Isaac to barely hold in a shudder._

 

_“Hunters” Isaac replied before passing out._


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since Stiles had basically rejected Derek. To say he had been feeling uneasy since was an understatement. He had a bad deal of diarrhea, he had been throwing almost every time he had managed to eat something, and the fever he’d manage to get wasn’t helping at all. He could barely even manage to walk down the stairs with the cramps that appeared every time he stood up. It was a good thing his dad believe he had a cold because he definitely didn’t want to go see Melissa Mccall at the hospital; could you say awkward.  

Stiles let out a groan as he shifted to his side. He hadn’t heard from Derek or Brett in the last two weeks. Liam had managed to come over to the house practically sobbing for his mama to let him in the house. Stiles had busted out crying when Jackson had to lift him off of the front porch. Stiles could still hear Liam’s sobbing in his head. His heart clenched every time he thought about his pups. He couldn’t do anything about it, though, and that was the hard part.

________________________ 

It was late when Stiles was finally able to get out of bed. Since he was more involved in the supernatural world than he initially thought he would have been. He had become accustomed to the different types of moons and what they signified. Since it was the first week of September he knew the moon signed the Harvest. Well, so the Native Americans believed. Next month would be Hunter's moon, which meant the wolves would be more vulnerable.

The first thing Stiles noticed when he walked down the stairs was that it was eerily quiet. Usually of Stiles was home alone he would at least hear the clock ticking on the wall or the ice maker in the fridge. Placing himself closely against the wall he moved for the light switch and flicked it on.

"What the hell are you two doing here" Stiles yelled. Sitting at the table were, both, Peter and Deaton.

 

"What the hell are you doing here," Peter said with no hint of sarcasm or amusement. Yep, Stiles was definitely in deep shit.

 

"This is my house, is it not," Stiles asked weakly.

 

"Stiles, I think what Peter is trying to ask is why are you not with Derek," Deaton said looking into Stiles' eyes. Avoiding Deaton's eyes, he looked everywhere but at the two men.

 

"You know what Alan, he rejected my nephew as a mate," Peter said.

 

Stiles' head jerked and looked at Peter. Mates. Stiles defiantly didn't know what that meant. Yes, he knew werewolf lore and stories regarding the supernatural. His heart clenched, not like it had been doing for the past two weeks, but like he had a very very bad case of heartburn.

 

"You couldn't have thought your sudden sickness had nothing to do with my nephew, did you?" Peter asked generally curious.

 

"I-I thought..... I" Stiles said gasping for breath. It was like something or someone had knocked the breath out of him.

Grasping his arm Deaton nodded at Peter, who grabbed his other arm and turned out the lights. Stiles didn't know what he was doing. All he knew was that Deaton and Peter were waking him somewhere. He just hoped it wasn't to Derek. 

__________

When Stiles managed to come to he was in the back of a car in the dark. He sat up with a groan and looked around. Woods were all that he had in his view.

 

"Great," Stiles thought opening up the door and stepping out quietly. The preserve was like it was when he and Scott had found Laura Hales body. So quiet that you could hear the incest, see the fireflies, and if you listen closely you could even hear a stream.

 

Stiles stood with weak legs and started to walk up the road. Well, what he thought was walking up the road. He was so discombobulated he couldn't tell north from south. His nerves weren't helping either, he was just afraid he would run into Scott or his pack.

 

He had been walking and walking for some time that when his feet less him to a house he cursed himself. By the time he could even think about finding a way from the house in front of him it was too late. Hearing a growl and seeing very familiar red eyes; Stiles found himself face down on the ground with a mouth full of grass in his mouth.

 

"W-what the hell" Stiles groaned as he was turning over face up; staring at the night sky.

 

" _mate_ "

 

Stiles quickly got up and turned around to see Derek. Stiles stared, mouth agape, at the shifted werewolf. His eyes were glowing red, claws out, and teeth bared. He looked almost worse than Stiles did. While he was shifted he had bags under his eyes and you could tell he hadn't eaten. Stiles gulped,swallowing his fear, and began to back up away from the alpha. His back hit the tree.

 

"D-Derek," Stiles said.

 

The Alpha growled and threw himself at Stiles. Stiles closed his eyes as he felt lifted over the Alpha's shoulder. He hissed as he felt claws digging into his upper thighs. He squirmed and tried to put up a fuss but it was no use; Derek wasn't gonna put him down.

 

Stiles grunted and groaned when Derek roughly carried him up the stairs and practically threw him on the bed. Sitting up and leaning on his elbows; Stiles eyed Derek wearily. Derek stared at him with red eyes and began to take off his clothes.

 

"Dude, what the hell are you doing," Stiles said scooting away from where Derek stood. Only to be grabbed around the ankle and pulled back to them.By the time Stiles was fully aware of what was about to happen; he felt wet kisses on his neck. Derek's hands pinned Stiles' hands above his head. Derek's hands got closer and closer to Stiles pants.

 

"Derek stop, don't do this" Stiles pleaded. Derek didn't listen, though. If anything he got more aggressive. He practically tore both his pants and shirt. Stiles' heart was beating fast in his chest.

 

" _Must mate"_ Derek grunted pinning Stiles to the bed even more. Stiles yelped when he felt Derek aline himself at his entrance. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. Derek wasn’t supposed to halfway possessed by the wolf inside of him.

 

"D-Derek... alpha please, stop” Stiles whimpered finally giving up. Expecting to feel Derek take him; Stiles waited. But he no longer felt the heat of Derek’s body.

 

“M-mate" Stiles heard the alpha whisper and shove himself off of the bed. Stiles shifted as he heard Derek scrabble down the stair and out of the door.

 

"Shit," Stiles said before his eyes closed and his brain turned off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Christmas gift to everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I rook so long to update this fic. I loss motivation to write this story but now i'm back. I don't know when I will post the next chapter but I know I will post for you; Merry Christmas

Liam stood outside of his house, watching his mother and his stepdad argue; his little sister watching with wide eyes, her thumb in her mouth, and a pillow in her grip. He had immediately decided that he felt bad for his stepdad, he hadn't been too fond of him when he and his mother had gotten together but he seemed to be alright as the years went on. When his mother and his birth father, Donald, had been together there was non stop arguing and fighting. 

 

The constant fighting between both parents took a toll on him for the worse; like it usually did when there is domestic violence at home. He started acting out in school and with anyone who would spare him a glance; well except Mason. Whether Liam made an effort to talk to the boy or not, Mason always went out of his way just to be near Liam. Whether it was handing Liam food because his parents couldn’t be bothered to give him any or even cheering him up after his parents had gotten into an argument again.

 

Just as it was starting to get better, just like a flip of a switch, it all went to crap. One night his father had come home drunk. His mother, who was in the process of making dinner, had again started another argument within their household. Which didn’t go over well because his father got even more angry, in his drunken rage, and started beating his mother right in front of him. Liam had never been so angry in his life, he had been only 8 at the time but still. Watching his mother guard her face and scream in agony was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

 

Which brought him to the discovery of his Intermittent Explosive Disorder when he had gotten into an argument with another student in his class. Following the argument he had gotten into he had been escorted to the principal's office, his parents had been called, and when he had gotten home that day he had gotten yelled at by his mother and beaten by his father.

 

Liam was snapped out of his distant by the annoyed yet angry screech of his mother,”Liam James Dunbar where the hell have you been”. Liam lowered his head hiding his face; afraid his mother would see the change in his eye color.

 

His mood immediately plummeted when he smelled and felt the tense air around him. His stepdad watching him with worried eyes and his little sister watching him with wide eyes; squirming in his step-father's grip. It seemed like nothing had changed in the house while he was gone. The chairs were where he had left them, the kitchen didn’t seem to be a mess as it did when he left, and the dining room was as neat as it always was. Everything in the house was so different than at Stiles’ home and at Derek’s loft. The sinking feeling that was in his stomach immediately came back at full force.

 

“Where the hell were you” His mom screeched practically bursting his eardrums. Liam cringed and gazed up into his mother's eyes.

 

“I-I was w-with ma-”

 

“Don’t you dare lie to me Liam James, I know you weren’t with Mason because I called his mother” Liam’s mother yelled at him.

 

Liam whimpered as he squeezed his eyes shut; hoping his silence would silence his mother. Blocking out his mother voice, Liam focusing on calming his own heartbeat before he shifted in front of his family. Derek had made it clear that if he wanted to tell his family about the pack, he would need to come to Derek first so that they could do it together; because in all honesty who would believe a teenage boy claiming that werewolves were real.  

 

“Angelica enough don't you see what your doing to the boy; he's already messed up as it is” His step dad's voice said looking at him with pity. His mother huffed and crossed her arms.

 

“Go to your room and don't come out, you better be lucky that I can't get you off of the lacrosse team” His mother said to him but it didn't matter, because Liam was halfway up the stairs before she even got to finish the sentence.

 

Liam breathed in and out as he leaned up against the door. When he opened his eyes, he was met with glowing yellow eyes staring at him. The pitch black room made it so hard to see and he didn't think he could rely on his werewolf senses in that moment. Liam still wasn't fully over the whole berserker situation down in Mexico; how was he gonna get over this.

 

“Calm down pup, it's just me”

 

With a flip of a switch, Liam eyes met Brett's. The taller werewolf was wearing a cotton white long sleeve shirt and grey sweatpants. The older werewolf probably had been there waiting for some time. He had just hoped that Brett had not heard his mother's screaming. But knowing his mother, the whole neighborhood heard her screaming and yelling.

 

“What are you doing, if my mom finds out you're here, she will kill us both” Liam said shuffling away from the door and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Does she do that often?” Brett asked

 

“Do what?” Liam said averting his eyes away from his pack mate.

 

“Yell at you, ” Brett asked, getting off of the bed and walking towards Liam.

 

Liam wanted to say yes; yes to his mother being verbally abusive at times. When his step-dad wasn’t looking she did throw things at him and yes, she did hit him. But, it wasn’t her fault that he always found a way to make her angry. He tried to be a better son, he had tried not to get into trouble at school; hell he had even brought his grades up. But that didn’t matter to her; it never did. She did and always will find a way to be dissatisfied with him.

 

“It’s my fault, not hers if I were a better son she wouldn’t yell as much,watch” Liam said through sobs.

 

Brett watched Liam make excuses for his mother with sad eyes. He didn’t have parents but he knew that parents didn’t make their children feel like shit because they were angry or because they had done something wrong. But it seems that Liam didn’t think anything of it; he was being manipulated emotionally. Mason probably didn’t see it, Derek might have guessed it, and Stiles, well Stiles probably knew the moment he had laid eyes on Liam.

 

“c’mere pup” Brett said and watches Liam walk into his arms.

 

Holding the boy close to him as he sobbed made the wolf in Brett purr. Breathing in his scent and rubbing his cheek against the top of Liam’s head. Brett just let Liam cry until he fell asleep.

_____________

The heavy closing of a door was what woke Stiles up out of his sleep. The slightly cold sheets were wrapped around him like a cocoon. The warm cozy feeling of the sheets around him made him feel at home and well rested. Burying his nose in the sheets Stiles took in the heavy smell of aftershave and earth. He soon jolted up into a sitting position when he started to remember where he was. The ache in his heart stopped but not the sinking feeling that Stiles had come to know. It was coming just as quickly as it was going.

He remembered everything that had happened in the past 48 hours. He remembered seeing Deaton and Peter, he remembers being alone, and he sure as hell remembers Derek losing control over himself. The thought of the alpha automatically made him shiver and the pull the warm sheets to his shoulders.

 

“C’mon, pull it together Stilinski” Stiles said now throwing the bed quilts and covers off of him.

 

His stomach growled making him roll his eyes and rubbing his stomach. The heavyweight  weight that was on his shoulders was back, but this time it was more intense. It wasn’t painful per say but it was intense and very uncomfortable. Like the time when he decided to skip school and go out to eat but then he was caught by his father's deputies. He had been grounded for three weeks after that.

 

Noticing the room he was in Stiles got up and started to look around. Through his dresser, his closet, and even the bathroom. Derek’s room wasn’t as plain as Stiles had thought it would be. The walls were plain but his dressers held old family pictures that weren’t destroyed by the fire. There was one picture in a frame made of medium size twigs and branches. The frame held a picture of a tall looking man who had curly black hair and a beard with hints of grey. The man was holding a baby in his big arms, the baby was pale with dark hair and green eyes.

 

The next photograph was in a black frame and it's burnt off edges fit quite well in the larger frame. The man that was in the first picture was in the same one but the boy he was with looked older. Stiles’ whole body jerked when he realized who the boy in the picture was. The boy was Derek when he was younger; probably before the murder of his family. He couldn't deny the resemblance between the two.

 

“That's my father; Damien”

 

Stiles nearly had a heart attack when he heard Derek's voice. Not only was he a sourwolf, he was also a creeper wolf, Stiles thought. Derek stared at him with those piercing green eyes, that made Stiles’ knees weak, in slight amusement. He stared at Derek with wide eyed seeing what the alpha looked like. Well, he looked like he normally did but his hands, mouth, and shirt were covered in blood.

 

“w-why are you covered in blood, are you hurt” Stiles said walking up to him checking to see if he was hurt.

 

Derek let Stiles panic frantically; enjoying that the brown eyed boy was fussing over him like he did the pups. He liked feeling the hands of his mate all over him. His wolf started purring and clawing at his chest; begging to be let out so he could mate the younger boy.

 

“I killed a buck,” Derek said blankly.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and started to strip Derek out of his red flannel and t-shirt. Derek practically leaned into Stiles’ touch when his fingers grazed Derek’s warm skin. His pale skin felt a little too warm under his fingers. Stiles was so close the alpha that he felt his rough muscled skin against his.

 

“You should go shower,” Stiles said softly.

 

Stiles immediately flushed; feeling his cheeks and the tips of his ears heat up. He didn’t dare look down below Derek’s waist. His brain going haywire as it tried to process what had just happened. Derek Hale, Alpha, one of the last surviving relatives of the great Hale pack, and resident Sourwolf had just taken his pants in front of him; and is now naked. in front of him. Stiles would be lying to himself if he said he had dreamt of this moment; because Derek had always been the focal point of his wet dreams.

 

“Are you coming?” Derek said walking into the bathroom.

 

Stiles stared wide-eyed at the place where Derek had once been standing. Derek Hale......wanted to take a shower with him. Stiles gulped and nodded; this would definitely be interesting.

 

___________

 

Stiles stared into the mirror of the bathroom in nothing but his boxers; watching Derek wash his hair. The steam of the shower obviously making it hard to see Derek’s not so private areas but Stiles could still see the trail of hair leading down his stomach. Watching as Derek finished washing his hair, Stiles knew Derek could hear his heartbeat and smell his arousal.

 

“Stiles, are you going to stand there all day staring at yourself,” Derek said.

 

Stiles blushed and took off of his boxers. Feeling the cold air wrap around him, Stiles opened the glass shower door and stepped in. The warm steam clung to his his body and made him shiver. He stared at Derek's back muscles as the water from the shower head ran down his body. He watched the water travel lower and lower until Stiles was face to face with Derek; well little Derek.

 

Derek smirked as he saw Stiles’ cheeks turn red and walked up to him. He was so close that He could feel the younger boy’s body heat. The tips of his fingers ran up Stiles’ arms,causing the brown haired boy to lean into him.

 

“You know technically this is statutory rape” Stiles breathed out unevenly. Derek’s lips twitched and pulled Stiles in front of him.

 

Grabbing the second cloth and pouring boy wash all over it, Derek began to lather up Stiles’ skin. He knew he wasn’t being too rough by the judge of the boys groans. Derek had never seen anyone so beautiful in his life, and yet, here Stiles was. The boy’s pale skin that was covered in moles from the bottom to the top of his body. His semi-broad shoulders that Derek felt the need to kiss. His long legs that made him want to wrap them around his waist and have his way with him. In conclusion, Stiles Stilinski was indeed very beautiful and he was going to make him his mate.

“Beautiful” Derek mumbled as he dropped the washing clothed and kissed Stiles’ shoulder.

 

Stiles shivered and froze when he felt Derek placed a kiss on his skin. He couldn’t breathe properly. This was really happening to him right now. Derek Hale was touching him,kissing him, and he was sure as hell going to make Stiles his and only his. Stiles’ eyes opened when he didn’t feel Derek’s fingers touching him anymore.

 

He turned around and looked at Derek, feeling the hot water run down his naked back side. Derek was staring at him with his intense green eyes, the hunger in his eyes made Stiles shiver and look down at his feet. The only reason why he raised his head was because he could feel Derek’s body heat. His eyes followed up Derek’s body; from his feet and up his legs. Stiles blushed and looked back at Derek’s face only to see him smirk.

 

“Stiles”

 

“Derek”

 

That was all Stiles needed to say before he felt Derek’s lips against his. The feeling of Derek’s warm mouth against his made his knees go weak. He kissed back shyly, not sure if kissing Derek was the right thing, and felt one of Derek’s arm around his waist and the other on his bottom. He groaned cupped Derek’s face with both of his hands. He had never been kissed like this, like he was Derek’s life source, with Heather it was fast and awkward. With Derek, it was hot and needy. It was only until Derek started to grind his hips into Stiles’ when Stiles realized how hard he was.

 

Turning the shower off and opening the shower door, Derek picked Stiles up by his thighs and wrapped them around his waist. He let out a little growl when he heard Stiles’ sweet moan. His wolf purred in satisfaction now that they could finally mate the young boy. He didn’t care that his mate was the sheriff’s son right now, right now, all he cared about was mating him and claiming him as his. He would deal with the sheriff and the pups later. He placed Stiles on the bed and pulled away from the boy.

 

The sight of Stiles made Derek want to claim him right there. His cheeks were flushed, his pouty lips were bruised and red; he looked delicious enough to eat. Derek skimmed his eyes over his soon-to-be-mate’s body and stopped when he saw his claw marks on his hips and thighs. Stiles didn’t seem to mind right now but when Derek was finished with him his whole body would bare his mark.

 

“mate,” Derek said as his eyes glowed red.

 

Stiles gave him a little smile, cupped his cheek, and said, “małżonek“. Without saying anything else Derek gave him a feral grin and swooped down and finally claimed his mate.  


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hinting of mature content

 It was early when Stiles woke up the next day. His muscles started to ache as he stretched his arms and legs. He grimaced when he felt a sticky substance in between this thighs. The warm duvet felt amazing on his skin and the heavy smell of Derek filled his nose. It was sharp and earthy, a warm and heavy smell. It made his face heat up and made him shiver.  

 

    He hadn't felt this relaxed since before his mother had passed away. It was a feeling he never wanted to go away. A feeling that made him feel claimed; which he indeed was.He was achy and sticky all over but he wouldn't change this feeling for the word. He winced when he felt a hot pain in his neck; _a claiming mark._

 

   It wasn't hard to remember last night's activities with Derek. He felt his face heat up in a blush, as he remembered the deep growls and raspy whispers the alpha had spoken to him. He remembered feeling Derek stretch him so wide he had nearly blacked out. He remembered the feeling of Derek on top of him, pinning him down to the mattress, ravishing him in a slow but steady pace.

 

“what the f-” Stiles said as he started to feel something run down his leg.

 

   He felt his ears heat up as he felt Derek’s _cum_ leak out of him. It was definitely a weird feeling when, Stiles, had never really come to terms with his sexuality. He had always been attracted to guys, Christian Bale being the first,but he had been so focused on Lydia Martin that he had paid no attention. 

 

“Okay, that wasn’t entirely true, ” Stiles thought walking into Derek’s master bathroom.

 

His attention had been on Lydia Martin for the majority of his life but ever since he had come in contact with Derek in the preserve, he had never been able to shake those beautiful green eyes. It was when Derek had been shot by Kate when he had realized he held a massive crush on Derek. He also knew that Derek probably had an idea about how he felt. All those time Stiles had saved his life and the other times when Derek saved his; he had to have known. He now knew that the reason why he had never been able to get Derek out of his mind. He now knew that he had Derek were always meant to be with each other, whether it was in death or in the next life.

 

The warm shower water soothed his aching bones like no other. The warm water flowing down his body had him thinking; which probably wasn’t a good thing. He started thinking about everything that has happened over the last 3 years. It was all too much for him to deal with. It was actually funny if you thought about it. This whole thing had started when he and Scott had been looking for Laura Hale’s body; when he had gotten bitten.

 

Stiles felt a sudden rush of energy when he began to walk down the stairs. He felt a new beginning for himself, even though he was in slight pain. His skin rubbing against the soft sweat gray sweatpants and the soft maroon colored t-shirt. It was deadly quiet in the house and Stiles couldn’t help but feel like an outcast.

 

“mama” a voice mumbled from behind him.

 

Stiles nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a soft sleepy voice saying his name. He smiled when he saw Isaac rubbing eyes. Jackson, who was still asleep, had his arm wrapped around his waist; practically pulling Isaac back into his embrace.

 

“Isaac,” Stiles said seeing Isaac pull away from Jackson.

 

Isaac walked up to him with wobbly legs wearing nothing but dark sweatpants and a short sleeve lacrosse shirt. Stiles' heart melted when he pulled Isaac into his embrace. The blue eyed boy nuzzled into Stiles’ neck; sighing in contentment when he smelled his alpha all over him.

 

 “How long have you been here puppy,” Stiles asked pulling away from Isaac but cupping his cheeks.

 

Isaac blushed and said,”since last night mama”. Stiles have a hearty chuckle that startles Jackson so bad that he woke up growling; practically shifted.

 

“Stiles,travel, kanima” Jackson said sleepily.

 

“pups, both of you go back to sleep, I am about to make breakfast” Isaac just nodded and crawled back on the couch with Jackson. The blue eyed boy cuddled next to Jackson. ex-Kanima  just turned over on his side and pulled Isaac closer into him. Stiles watched as his two pups nuzzled into each other; nuzzling each other.

 

  Stiles had always known that's werewolves were tactical creatures. But, this was something else. He had known Jackson since kindergarten and he had never seen him act like this. He had always been distant, rude, and emotionless. Stiles had always thought it was because of Jackson being adopted but that surely was not the case.

 

Since Beacon Hills was such a small town; travels fast. If you wanted everyone out of your personal life, you’d better keep it to yourself. If you didn’t then that was your mistake because once one person knew your secrets everyone knew. Once everyone knew there was no going back, like when Danny came out in the 9th grade. He was all everyone had talked about for two months; three if you counted the time he had been caught making out in the locker-room. No one had messed with Danny of course because they knew Jackson Whittemore would make their life a living hell.

 

“mama”

_____________

Heavy knocking was what woke Liam up first. He no longer felt Brett’s warm body heating him up, as he did the night before. Brett had held Liam until he had fell asleep from crying. Liam didn’t know whether to feel embarrassed or feel at ease with the thought of Brett taking care of him. The older boy had heard his mother yelling at him and listened without intervening. Brett hadn’t judged him about the things he said towards his mother, instead he had embraced him with strong open arms.

 

“Liam, wake u,p,” His mother’s toneless voice said through the bottom of his bedroom door. Liam, with his wild bed hair and eyes that were clouded with sleep, rolled over in his bed; with his back facing his mother’s voice. He snuggled deeper into the warm and comfortable covers. The woodsy and comforting scent of Brett was what made Liam shoot up quickly.

 

He had totally forgotten that he had stayed over and that they had shared a bed. He looked around his room in a hurry; trying to find some sign of the boy. The side of the bed he had been sleeping on, the side he was currently sitting on, had ruffled sheet and a pillow that was obviously slept on.   

 

“Liam, did you hear what I said,” His mother’s voice said louder and more high pitched.

 

Liam heard the shower running and his eyes when wide. Brett Talbot, his former friend, his long time enemy, and recent pack mate was taking a shower. Liam felt his cheeks heat up and his heartbeat rise, what was happening to him. Why is he blushing when he thinks about Brett in the shower? Liam had known for a while that Brett was bisexual. Brett had been the topic of conversation at Devenford Prep back when Liam had been attending. The whole lacrosse team had been distant with Brett when the rumors broke out but they had gotten their heads outta their asses when the coach saw the division of the team.

 

Liam listened as he heard his mother put her and around his door handle. He had to think about his next moves quickly and fast. If he stayed here in the bed his mother would throw a fit and demand to know who was in his shower or he could hurry and run into the bathroom and pretend it was him in the shower. If he were to be honest, the last option he thought of seemed to be the best.

 

“Liam James Dunbar,” His mother said seconds away from opening his bedroom door. Liam jumped up and booked into the bathroom.

 

Liam closed the bathroom door and let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. His mother’s heels walked closer and closer to the bathroom door until she was right in front of it. The heat of the shower steamed up the bathroom mirror and Liam began to grab on the collar of his night shirt. Liam now knew that Brett took really hot showers because of the steam and clammy climate in the bathroom. He was jerked out of his thought as soon as he heard his mother knock on the door.

 

Without thinking  Liam pulled back the shower curtain and jumped into the shower. Liam’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened at the sight in front of him. Brett had been listening to everything his pack mate had been doing. He had woken up early just to listen to his pack mates deep and steady breathing as he slept. He hadn’t originally planned on staying the night but when Liam started whining and whimpering; Brett just couldn’t resist.

 

“What the hell are you doing” Brett whispered with wide eyes, the hot water spraying over his head and onto Liam’s body. Brett tried not to stare at Liam’s squared shoulders and his noticeably toned stomach.

 

“Liam, I hope you heard me,I,” Liam’s mother said while opening the bathroom door. Liam put a hand on Brett’s mouth and pushed him back up against the cold tile walls of the shower.

 

Liam looked out from behind the shower curtain with wet hair and a slight smile. His mother’s sneering smile immediately lessened his mood time a hundred at that moment. He knew that she knew that he had heard her calling or him. Liam knew about his mother's infinite temper and he knew she should not be provoked as he provoked her.

 

“I did mother,” Liam said with a tight-lipped smile, his hand still pushed up against Brett’s chest. He was trying so hard not to think about Brett naked but he couldn’t help it. He knew his face was flush red and he knew that Brett could smell how turned on he is.

 

“Good because right after school you are to come straight home, no mason, no lacrosse, and stay away from the sheriff’s kid from what I’ve heard he’s got an eye for trouble, something you can’t afford to get in” His mother said sternly and Liam had to force himself not to whimper. The thought of staying away from his mama made a pain in his heart erupt.

 

“Alright,” Liam said quietly.

 

When His mother closed the door, Liam let out a breath in relief. He was happy that his mother didn’t take the time to lecture him about the bad choices he had made. Liam turned around and stared at Brett’s naked back under the water. His eyes wandered up and down Brett’s back. He gasped when Brett turned around and he was face to face with little Brett. Liam blushed hotly and nearly tripped out of the shower. Brett’s strong arms caught him and pulled hi back up.

 

“Shit, sorry” Liam said and practically ran out of the bathroom. Brett could smell his arousal and tried not to get aroused. Brett’s mind wandered as he tried not to pay attention to Liam’s scent that filled the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny took a sip of his drink while watching sweaty bodies dance on the dance floor. He had been here for over two hours and he still wasn’t in the mood to dance. His life in Beacon Hills had changed dramatically. It was a good thing that he only has one more year and then he would be off to college. He didn’t think he could last another year in this town. All of the death and danger wasn’t worth it.  

 

If he was being honest, he had known about the supernatural since he was a child. His family had originated from Hawaii but some of his ancestors had come over from Japan. His mother had been a close friend to Talia Hale, Beacon Hills last great alpha before she was murdered. He knew about how Scott had been turned into a werewolf or how Allison had been killed. He and his whole family had known about Satomi’s story about how she created void.

 

A part of him had hoped that either Stiles or Scott would come to him and ask him for help, but neither of them didn’t. They didn’t ask him so he had watched everything unfold. The new girl, Kira, had something Danny recognized as a Kitsune. Her father was teaching at school and he had no idea what her mother did. Danny knew for a fact that her mother was a kitsune; he just didn’t know what kind. He was glad that his ancestors blessed him with control over himself. He observed Kira’s lack of control and it was indeed, very pitiful.

 

“Aloha cuz,” a male voice said from beside him. Danny gave a little laughed when he turned around. Standing at 5’6 with wavy black and thin rimmed circle glasses was his cousin,   Kenji Mizushima, well his cousin distantly blood-related. He looked amused at Kenji, who was sweating and carrying something in a blue glass.

 

“Aloha Kenji,parents” Danny said while rolling his eyes. He took a sip of his drink and looked at his cousin with an amused facial expression.

 

Kenji had moved to Hawaii from Japan when he was 10. His father’s family had hated Kenji’s mother, so his father,Toshi, decided to disown himself from his overbearing family. Toshi was welcomed into the Mahealani family with opened arms. From what Danny remembered, which wasn’t much, was that things in Hawaii had been great for the family. It was only recently that life for Kenji had gone down hill. Toshi and Okalani had been killed off  by hunters when Kenji was fifteen years old; the wide-smiled boy was sixteen now and he still carried the nightmares parent's deaths.

 

“You've been standing there for an hour, when are you gonna let go and start having fun” Kenji said to Danny while moving his body to the current beat to the music.

 

“Well, I've been standing here because I'm not in the mood to be here, at Sinema” Danny said while receiving a snort from Kenji.

 

Kenji threw back his head and said,"detarame (bullshit)”. Causing Danny to roll his eyes and stare at the dancing bodies in the crowd.

 

“Shut up and dance, I’m fine just standing here drinking my coke” Danny said motioning to half drunken coke. It was a half lie but Danny didn’t care. The only reason why he was here was because of Kenji. He couldn’t let the boy go anywhere alone in this town.

 

Kenji looked at Danny with a questioning gaze and a raised eyebrow. The half Japanese boy had felt like someone had been looking at them since they first walked into the club. He had not determined where it had come from. No matter where he looked, Kenji could not find the source but when he turned around and saw blue eyes staring back at him he gulped. The stranger started to walk towards him and Danny, causing Kenji to place his hand protectively on Danny’s shoulder.

 

“Kenji, what’s wrong-” Danny said but stopped when he saw who exactly was standing in front of him.

 

Standing in front of him at 5’9 and with piercing blue eyes was his best friend. Danny had not seen Jackson since Jackson had decided to leave for England. Danny couldn't help but think something was a little off with Jackson. The icy blue eyed boy said nothing but smirk at him. It kind of made Danny feel uncomfortable but it wasn’t too bad.

 

“I’m gonna go dance. Again” Kenji said and made his way back onto the dance floor.

 

Danny watched Kenji leave him and then turned his attention back to Jackson. Jackson was so close to him that he could practically smell his cologne and minty breath. He stared with an opened mouth as Jackson grabbed him by the waist. Their bodies were pressed together like they were made for each other.

 

“J-Jackson w-what are you doing,” Danny asked. Jackson smiled and pressed his lips against Danny’s. His head tilted and welcomed the kiss while his shaky hands gripped Jackson’s strong shoulders. Their bodies pressed together like puzzle pieces. Tongues clashed and their hot breath mixed together. Danny noticed that the boy he was kissing didn’t seem at all like the Jackson he knew.

 

The boy pulled away from him and smirked. Dann stood there in a daze, looking into his eyes. Jackson smiled at Danny and then walked back into the swimming bodies of people.

\-------------

Derek watched as his mate welcomed Liam into his arms. He could smell the anxiety leave his pup as Stiles held onto him. His wolf purred while he watched his mate care for his pup. Derek had felt a change after they had mated. He finally felt centered for the first time since his family died; since Paige died.

 

“Are you hungry pup, the pack is sitting at the table?” Stiles said wrapping his arms around Brett, who was standing in the corner watching him reassure Liam.

 

It was apparent to Derek that something with Brett and Liam had changed. Whether it was the fact that Liam was blushing or the fact that Brett seemed to not be able to leave his side. He caught Brett’s eyes and the blonde boy motioned him outside. He nodded and watched as the blonde boy walked out of the house with his hands in his pockets, thinking deeply about what was ever on his mind.

 

“Brett wants to talk to me about something, go eat breakfast we won’t be long,” Derek said and kissed Stiles’ forehead. He saw Liam stiffen and buried his head further into Stiles.

 

“Alright kochanie (sweetheart), the pack will be here,” Stiles said.

 

Derek smiled, while watching Stiles and Liam walking into the dining room. He followed Brett’s scent and it led him deep into the forest. He smelt Brett’s nervousness from a mile away. He put his hands in his jackets and sat down next to the pup. He ran his hands threw Brett hair and watched as Brett leaned into him.

 

“Are you gonna tell me what’s wrong, pup,” Derek asked. He sat there listening to the sounds of nature in the preserve.

 

“Liam, his mom” Brett said trailing off and whimpering. Brett couldn’t understand what he was feeling. It was an ache in his chest and it had been there for as long as he remembered.

 

“What about his mother” Derek asked. He didn’t have to ask what Brett was talking  about. He already knew. He had been observing Liam since Scott had bitten him. After they had gone to mexico, everyone had thought he left California, but he was still in Beacon Hills, in the shadows lurking.

 

“S-she ain't good, she hurts him and it hurts me,Me,” Brett said rubbing over his heart.

 

“Your wolf has recognized his mate, both you and your wolf wants to and will do anything to ensure that Liam is safe,” Derek said.

 

Derek figured that it was the time that he had this talk with the pups. When his father was alpha, he had talked to the pups about their adolescents. It had been extremely embarrassing for him but it had to be done. When he got older Peter had no doubt made fun of him.

 

“I-I know, I've felt like this since I was 13,saw,” Brett said while hanging his head. When he first met Liam he knew he was in love. He had seen Liam’s sloppy hair, deep blue eyes, and chubby cheeks; because let's be honest Liam had definitely grown into himself. Derek lips quirked into a smile as he watched Brett’s nervous emotions turned into those of love and lust.

 

"Your mother and I will take care of it pup, he will be fine,” Derek said letting Brett nuzzle his neck.

 

Brett purred into his alpha and said, “Okay dad”. Derek nuzzled into him and sighed. If this was what being an alpha felt like. Then he wouldn’t change it for the world.

_______

 

“Dude c’mon” Mason said to Liam, watching his best friend close his locker. Liam rolled his eyes and turned to face his friend. His eyes flickered over to where Brett was nervously. The taller male just nodded at Liam, smirking showing a single dimple in his right cheek.

 

Mason had been trying to get Liam to go with him to sinema since before last week, but the boy had alway denied his invitation. It wasn’t that Liam didn’t want to go; he did. It was just that he had never taken his sexuality into consideration. He had know he was bisexual but he had never told anyone. There were times when he had thought Mason knew, but then there were times when his best friend acted completely oblivious.  

 

“I don’t know if my mom will let me,” Liam said. He glanced at Brett who looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Liam blushed and looked away from the blonde, wringing his hands on the straps of his backpack.

“I’ll talk to her, she loves me” Mason looked at Liam with a satisfied smile.

 

The last two weeks had been eventful for Liam. He had gotten closer to Derek’s pack; his pack. Stiles, the pack mother, had been everything that Liam had never had. A mother that was loving, warm, and willing to look past his never ending anger management issues. His established relationships within the pack were better than they were at first.

 

Derek was everything Liam could have hoped for. He had a far better alpha than Scott, he actually paid attention to him. He gave Liam the love and affection he craved for as long as he remembered. Liam was scared at first but he had warmed up to him. When he had first met Derek, the man had been stoic and -tolerant to, both, Stiles and Scott. Dere had helped him with the shift while they were rescuing Scott from Kate Argent.

 

“Whatever man,” Liam said while shutting his locker.

 

_____________

 

Jackson walked beside Isaac into school; their shoulders brushing against each other. The sunshine hitting Isaacs curls making a beautiful halo. Jackson knew the blonde hated when people stared at him but Jackson couldn't help it. It was just that Isaac was just so beautiful to him. Everything he did made the wolf in Jackson go mad. It was honestly getting to be a little overwhelming.

 

He had never felt this way about anyone before. The fluttering in his stomach was quite new. He had only dated Lydia and even then he hadn't felt for her like he felt for Isaac. Isaac was the sunshine on a rainy day. Isaac was all the warmth he had craved for so long. The blonde haired boy was his personal Adonis. His Adonis with baby blue eyes, blonde hair, and a beautiful dimpled smile.

 

“Jackson, we need to talk” Danny said. Jackson internally groaned watching his best friend approach them. He had managed to steer clear from Danny. He had too much to worry about right now. He had to deal with finding his birth parents, something he and Derek had spoken about for hours, he had to worry about his feelings for Isaac, and he had to deal with his two youngest brothers in the pack; Brett and Liam.

 

“Hey Danny, what is it,” Jackson asked hesitantly, his expression immediately changing when he saw the expression his best friend wore.

 

“Is that all you have to say to me,” Danny said to Jackson obviously annoyed. In Danny’s mind, he had a right to be upset. His best friend had kissed him and was now acting like nothing happened.

 

“Well you wanted to talk to me, and now here I am, and here you are about to freak out best friend,” Jackson said mildly annoyed.

 

“I’m freaking out my best friend kissed me last night at sinema, and the left me looking like an idiot on the dance floor” Danny all but yelled. Jackson stopped and stared at his longtime friend; speechless.

 

“W-wait what, k-kissed you, what the hell are you talking about”, Jackson said exasperated. A deep feeling in the lower pit of his stomach made him nauseous. He prayed to everything that was holy that Isaac was as far away as possible.

 

“Yes and now you are denying it, well how about you figure yourself out give me a call” Danny said and pushed passed Jackson. He stood there with his mouth opened looking like an idiot for god knows how long. His mind was so jumbled he didn’t know what had even just happened.

 

“Y-you kissed him” Jackson turned around so fast and came face to face with Isaac. His beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears. Jackson took a step forward and Isaac took a step back.

 

“Isaac,” Jackson said desperately.

 

“Don’t?” Isaac said and practically ran down the hallway. Jackson stood there and watched. His heart ached, he tried call out to him but he couldn’t. He was stuck in the same place watching his kochanek (lover) walk away from him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [What Once Was Old Is New Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664478) by [BlueRunawayMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRunawayMoon/pseuds/BlueRunawayMoon), [Laurel_Wolford](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurel_Wolford/pseuds/Laurel_Wolford)




End file.
